Between You And I
by Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance
Summary: Bella's loveless marriage to Edward ends in an affair with Edward's best friend Jacob. What happens when the truth is revealed? Can all broken hearts really be mended or will only two of them escape this mess fully intact. M for lemons, AH, BxE? BxJ?
1. Thinking Of You

Prologue – (When I'm With Him) Thinking of You

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth ohhhh he pulled me in I was disgusted with myself. Coz when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you, what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. _– Katy Perry

* * *

I don't own Twilight!

* * *

His shadow flickered in the dimly lit room. His hands wrapped around my naked waist and he gently placed me on the soft bed sheets. His body lowered over mine, lightly pressing into me. His hand reached up to tenderly caress my cheek but it just wasn't the same.

It wasn't _him_. It wasn't _his_ touch. It wasn't _his_ smell. As he entered me I let out a cry of pain. He mistook it for a moan and nestled further into me. It was all wrong. He didn't treat me the way _he_ did. He didn't make love to me the way _he_ did.

The worst part was pretending. Having to pretend every shriek, every ache was a scream of ecstasy. Having to pretend every deep thrust brought me closer to edge. Having to pretend it wasn't _his _name I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs.

I waited until he exploded inside of me with a sigh, my name rolling off his lips. He kissed my forehead and collapsed beside me with his arm lightly thrown over my stomach. I waited until his breathing steadied. I waited until I was sure he was asleep. Only then did I sob into my pillow, cringing at the mess my life had become.

* * *

**A/N: So** **Liz again, another story you know the drill. Let me know any thoughts, opinions or just general comments you have :) I promise if I have future chaps they will be wayyyy longer!**

**Don't forget to hit that Review button! xx**


	2. Need You Now

**A/N: Hello everyone, so I decided to continue this story and I changed the name because Endless Lies and Broken Hearts is just a mouthful. So Hope you all like the new title and here's the next chap longer like I promised.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Need You Now

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now._ – Lady Antebellum

* * *

**BPOV**

The silver glinted in the light and I sighed, running my fingers down the cool glass of the picture frame. My fingers paused at Edward's face, tracing his smile. My own smile was radiant, I was happy back then. To anyone else the couple in the picture looked perfect, holding hands - the forever kind. To anyone else...I however knew better. I placed the photo back on my table, this time face down. I was sick of staring at a lie.

My phone vibrated loudly by signalling a text. I flipped it open and smiled. Jacob.

_Hey beautiful, you free tonight?_

I quickly typed out a response and waited for his reply.

_6 at mine it is. I can't wait to see you :)_

I smiled once more and shut my phone and put it away. Too easy. I'd just have to tell Edward I was working late and hopefully make it home by 7, but knowing Jacob, probably not. That man could go at it all day if he wanted to. Unfortunately we didn't have that kind of time so one hour would have to suffice.

Jacob and Edward were best friends from London until Edward had moved to New York where he met me.

Edward and I immediately hit it off and after a couple of dates we started falling for each other. Edward was perfect and at the start of our relationship I sincerely loved him. But then things became dull and my attraction for him started to fade. Edward changed, he wasn't the man I fell in love with and he certainly wasn't the man I had decided to marry. He started to pay less attention to us, to me and to our relationship. His work kept his occupied most days and I was left feeling unsatisfied.

Enter Jacob. Around the time our honeymoon phase was over and Edward became so busy he couldn't bear to pay me any attention, Jacob moved here. New job prospects brought Jacob to New York and from the moment Edward introduced us, I was hooked. He was all muscles and tanned skin, he was beautiful. I learned why Jacob couldn't make it to the wedding which explained a lot because I knew for sure I would have remembered him.

Jacob and I became closer and he too noticed how absorbed Edward was in his work. He even tried talking to Edward about it but Edward just didn't understand. It's like he was this whole other person, like our marriage had changed him.

One night Edward and I were over at Jacob's apartment. We often spent our afternoons there since we both enjoyed Jacob's company so much. I for other reasons, he was excellent eye candy. Edward's phone rang requiring him to step out of the room and Jacob and I looked at each other. About a minute later Edward came back in claiming he had to stop by the office and wondering if I could make my way home.

I sighed, "Okay Edward. I'll see you at home then."

Edward nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before mumbling a few words to Jacob and letting himself out.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, in fact it happened almost every time we were at Jacob's and we were over at his a lot.

I was getting tired of Edward's disappearing act. I looked up at Jacob, "You don't think he's cheating do you?"

His eyed widened, "Edward? No, that guy really is wrapped up in his work."

I let out a breath, if anyone would know it would be Jacob and I could tell he was telling the truth. Besides deep down I knew Edward would never hurt me like that.

We continued the rest of the night talking away until it got late and Jacob offered to drive me home. He pulled up in my driveway and I turned towards him. "Thanks Jacob." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. I could smell his cologne and I inhaled further, he smelt heavenly. I swallowed and pulled back a little.

He smiled and patted me on the thigh, "Anytime Bella." It was meant to be reassuring but I couldn't help gasping at the shock of electricity that shot up my leg from his touch. I gave him one more look before getting out of his car.

I waited till he drove away before running inside the house, locking the door and leaning against it. I took a minute to catch my breath; I was definitely attracted to Edward's best friend, Jacob Black.

For the next several weeks the same thing happened. Edward and I would go over to Jacob's place before work called him away leaving me alone with Jacob. The more time I spent with him the more noticeable the attraction I felt towards him became.

When he dropped me off I did the same as I always did, I thanked him and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Except this time instead of pulling away, I paused and tilted my head slightly before crashing my lips against his. I couldn't help myself, he just smelt so damn good.

Jacob froze and I finally pulled back, I bit my lip nervously and tried to gauge his reaction. He stared at me with wide eyes clouded with lust and confusion.

"Bella?" He breathed out.

"I-uh I d-don't know why I did that." I stuttered and started grabbing my things looking down the whole time; I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. I opened the car door and stepped out, slamming it shut behind me.

I heard the sound of the windows being lowered and turned in the direction of my house. "Bella wait!" I ignored Jacob and increased my pace, running up the steps and coming to a stop outside my front door. "Bella," I felt his arms grab me and spin me around till I was facing him.

"Look Jacob I don't know what came over me and– " He leaned down and captured my lips, effectively ending my sentence. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck trying to get closer. He lifted me up, supporting my weight against the front door and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We continued kissing for another minute or so before I broke away from him, panting like I'd just run a marathon. He grinned at me and lowered me to the ground while I took in a deep breath. "Listen," he started. "I don't think we should be doing this out here. Edward could be back any minute and…" He trailed off, we both knew what would happen if Edward caught us.

"You're right but come inside? We need to talk." Jacob nodded in agreement and I turned back to the door, digging out my keys and unlocking it. I opened the door and Jacob followed me into the kitchen. He took a seat on one of the barstools and I dumped my bag on the kitchen counter. "Would you like something to drink Jacob?"

Jacob laughed, standing up. "There's no need to be so formal Bella, let's get right to it."

I laughed awkwardly and nodded, leaning back against the counter. "Right well I–"

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked suddenly interrupting me.

I waited a moment, staring at my shoes before looking back up at him. "I don't know," I confessed in a whisper. That wasn't a complete lie, although I admitted I was attracted to Jacob I never thought I'd actually act on those feelings. "I guess in the last few weeks that we've spent together, with Edward being so busy with work, I felt like we've become closer and I…I'm attracted to you." He raised an eyebrow at the last part.

Both of us for silent for a while and I was about to say something when he spoke up. "I'd be lying if I said what you felt was only one sided." I looked up at him, my eyes wide with shock. "I'm attracted to you too Bella."

"Really?" I blurted out. It was one thing for me to have feelings for Jacob but I never expected him to feel the same way.

He grinned, "Yes really. Look at you, you're gorgeous." He gestured up and down my body with his hand. I blushed bright red and smiled at him but then I thought of Edward and my smile disappeared,

"So what are we going to do?" I asked in a low voice, taking a step towards him.

He shook his head, "This is wrong, I can't– Edward's my best friend."

"I know," I replied, taking another step until I was standing in front of him. I leaned up and softly brushed my lips against his, "But it feels so right." Now that I knew he felt the same way, how could I possibly let him get away? I knew it was wrong, deep down I knew it would kill Edward but I needed this. I wanted to love and to be loved, to feel again.

Jacob stared at me for a moment, searching my face for something and I stared back at him with the same intensity. He looked at me for a second longer before picking up and placing me on the counter and attacking my mouth with his. His kiss was hot and urgent and I responded just as eagerly. I lightly nibbled on his lower lip and he moaned running his hands down my shoulder towards my right breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze before breaking away, "We have to stop before things get carried away and Edward comes home."

I groaned, hopping off the counter. "When can I see you again?"

"I'll call you," I nodded and led him towards the front door, locking it behind him.

That was the beginning of our affair; two months later Edward still had no idea. I stopped pretending to work and instead focused on getting myself ready for Jacob. It'd been a while since I'd last seen him; hopefully everything would go well tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Please please review and let me know what you thought! This story is completely different from what I would usually write and I would love to know if I'm doing alright :)**


End file.
